


Not very n(ice)! (versione italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Humor, German National Team, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, ice buckets, not so serious Miroslav, restless Thomas
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Luglio 2014. Subito dopo I quarti di finale. C’è ancora così tanta adrenalina che è rimasta, soprattutto in uno dei giocatori. Quello dovrebbe essere un giorno di riposo, ma con Thomas Müller nei paraggi non si può mai stare tranquilli. E se qualcun altro lo aiutasse nelle sue malefatte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm booooored!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> ho deciso di mettere tutte le FF in italiano (così suona più come minaccia ahah ) .. intanto comincio da questa.. finché ho i capitoli pronti ci metterò poco... e dopo quando dovrò tradurre gli ultimi che ci metterò secoli XD
> 
> chiedo scusa a chi già la conosce... ignoratela ^^'
> 
> incolpate l'#IceBucketChallange dell'estate scorsa... è stato quelllo a darmi l'idea er questa storia stramplatissima, che spero vi strappi qualche risata ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Niente di tutto questo è mai accaduto (sigh), i personaggi appartanegono solo a se stessi e io scrivo solo e soltanto per divertimento.

“Miro, Miro, Miro, Mirooo...”  
Nessuna risposta.

Thomas decise che le parole non erano sufficienti e cominciò a spintonarlo e strattonarlo,gentilmente.

“Mirooo, MIRO, Miro!!” insistette, spingendolo un po’ più brutalmente.  
“Che diavolo vuoi?” abbaiò il povero Miroslav, scattando sveglio, bruscamente.

I suoi occhi incontrarono un Thomas un po’ troppo iperattivo, seduto sul letto, che lo fissava con molte aspettative.

C’erano pro e contro nel dormire con Thomas. Quello definitivamente rientrava nella lista dei contro.

“Hey, Miro, stavi dormendo?” gli domandò il più giovane, innocentemente.  
“Nooo, Thomas, perché mai dovrei dormire alle otto di mattina in un giorno di vacanza?” sbottò sarcasticamente Miroslav, cercando di riprendere sonno.

“Ma io mi annooooioo!” si lagnò Thomas, contrariato.  
“Non è un mio problema. Guarda la TV, leggiti un libro, gingillati coi videogame, va’ a far jogging, trovati un nuovo hobby, basta che mi lasci dormire!” replicò Miroslav a d occhi chiusi, seppellendosi la testa sotto al cuscino.

“Ma Mirooo...”  
Un altro guaito.  
Thomas poteva essere cocciuto e insistente più di Luan e Noah messi insieme, ma Miroslav aveva deciso di usare la stessa strategia che adottava con i suoi figli: ignorarlo deliberatamente.

Sembrò funzionare, perché Thomas fece silenzio per almeno quattro minuti. Quattro minuti di preziosa quiete.  
Tuttavia, non era ancora finita.

“Bene, se vuoi essere lasciato in pace, credo che farò una luuuunga chiacchierata al telefono con Mario. In Italia dovrebbe essere mezzanotte o poco più tardi. Aspetta. Sempre che sia ancora in Italia. Oh, beh, lo sto per scoprire.” Thomas parlò ad alta voce di proposito, maneggiando il suo iPhone e agitandosi.

Una mano si innalzò velocemente dalle lenzuola e planò sul suo cellulare. Poco dopo, fece capolino anche una testa dal cuscino.

“Non provarci nemmeno. Sono più che sveglio adesso. Puoi parlare con me!” Miroslav quasi ringhiò, rimettendo il cellulare del compagno sul comodino.

\- Funziona sempre. – considerò diabolicamente Thomas, sorridendo a se stesso.

“Allora, vuoi parlare del match di ieri? Bene, parliamone. Sì, battere la Francia è sempre una bella cosa, anche se abbiamo dovuto combattere duramente per riuscirci.” cominciò il più grande, mettendosi seduto sul letto.

\- Addio, piani di dormire fino a mezzogiorno! – sospirò mentalmente.

“E’ vero, fortuna che poi Mats ci ha salvato il culo!” annuì eccitato il più piccolo. “E adesso è di nuovo Semifinale! Brasile, farei meglio a temerci da...ora!” aggiunse, quasi saltando sul letto.  
“Sì, okay, ma Martedì è ancora lontano, puoi riuscire a calmarti un po’ adesso?” Miroslav fece un altro tentativo.  
Completamente inutile.

“No che non posso, sono troppo irrequieto. E mi annoio. Facciamo qualcosa!” lo esortò Thomas.  
“Ad esempio?” sbadigliò Miroslav.

“Non lo so, però voglio che stia sveglio anche tu, almeno così... ci possiamo annoiare insieme!” gli fece l’occhiolino Thomas, con un innuendo sexy.  
“Oh, piccolo, lo sai quanto mi piace... annoiarmi con te!” fece il suo stesso gioco, baciandogli affettuosamente la punta del naso, prima di scendere dal letto per bere un po’ d’acqua, cosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a svegliarsi meglio.

Prese un bicchiere e ci versò l’acqua che aveva dimenticato fuori dal mini frigo, ma non bevve.  
Del resto, non c’era nulla di peggio da bere dell’acqua tiepida in un giorno così caldo.

“Sai cosa potresti fare? Sii bravo, vammi a prendere un po’ di ghiaccio fuori, quello che avevo si è sciolto.” disse Miroslav, allungandogli il secchiello ormai vuoto.

Thomas si alzò e lo guardò, quasi come folgorato.  
“Ghiaccio, hai detto, mm?”

Ma dopo tutti quegli anni insieme Miro aveva imparato a riconoscere quella luce nei suoi occhi. E anche quel sorrisetto pericoloso.

“Thomas, no!” cercò di farlo ragionare.  
“Perché no? Dài, sarà divertente!” ribatté il più giovane.

“Ci odieranno tutti a vita!” lo mise in guardia il più vecchio.  
“Non essere così tragico, è solo uno scherzo!”  
“E’ uno scherzo di pessimo gusto!”  
“E’ un ottimo scherzo! E poi qui fa caldo come all’inferno, ce ne saranno tutti grati.” argomentò Thomas.

Non aveva tutti i torti. Miroslav doveva riconoscere che gli mancava l’Europa, con le sue temperature più fresche.

“Non lo so, Thom... è così infantile e stupido...” ribadì, ma non più così fermamente come prima.

Thomas si avvicinò a lui di un passo e mise la mani a coppa sul viso del suo partner, fissandolo a fondo negli occhi, blu che annegava in un’altra sfumatura di blu.

“Dài, amore, torna bambino assieme a me...” sussurrò, baciandolo all’angolo della bocca.  
Come poteva Miroslav rifiutare un’offerta tanto tentatrice?

“A una condizione.” acconsentì il Polacco.  
“Qualsiasi cosa.” rispose il Tedesco, augurandosi che non fosse una clausola troppo seria.  
E fortunatamente per lui, non lo era.

“Dobbiamo cominciare dai piccioncini!” ammiccò Miroslav.  
Thomas fece un sorrisone e annuì, abbracciando stretto il suo ragazzo.

Chi lo diceva che Miroslav Klose non poteva essere divertente, qualche volta?

“Beh, Thommie...” mormorò l’altro, lasciando che la sua mano scivolasse con grazia sotto la T-shirt grigia della CK che indossava Thomas. “Adesso è ancora troppo presto per gli scherzi. Che ne dici di rimanere un altro po’ nel mondo degli adulti e trovare metodi piuttosto interessanti per ingannare il tempo, mm?” propose, coprendogli il collo di baci, mentre stava giocando con un suo capezzolo, prima di rivolgere le stesse attenzioni anche all’altro.

Thomas sibilò dal piacere, spingendosi più contro il suo amante, mentre la sua mano si stava già facendo strada dentro i suoi boxer Adidas neri.

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo!” ridacchiò Thomas, schiantando le labbra alle sue, così forte che persero l’equilibrio e camminarono all’indietro, finché caddero nuovamente sul letto, con tutti i propositi di passare un considerevole quantitativo di tempo lì.

Thomas avrebbe potuto passare secoli a venerare ogni centimetro del corpo di Miroslav, assaporando la sua pelle salata, godendosi ognuno dei suoi gridi di piacere, baciandolo fino all’ultimo dei loro giorni, restando fra le sue braccia e perdendosi nell’incredibile sensazione di fondere le loro anime in una soltanto.

Lo amava, lo amava davvero e non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna, consapevole che quella leggenda del calcio, quell’uomo meraviglioso, era suo.

Certo, fatta eccezione delle volte che appartenevano alle loro mogli. Il loro cuore era diviso in due. Non era convenzionale, era assurdo,era rischioso, ma loro riuscivano a far funzionare le cose.

Miroslav non si sarebbe mai potuto stancare di Thomas, lui amava tutto di quel ragazzo: la morbidezza dei suoi capelli, l’odore della sua pelle, il sapore dei suoi baci, il blu più scuro che assumevano i suoi occhi quand’erano invasi dal desiderio, l’abilità delle sue mani e della sua bocca, le cose che gli sussurrava, il modo in cui gemeva quando facevano l’amore.

C’erano pro e contro nel dormire con Thomas. Quello definitivamente rientrava nella lista dei pro.  
\-----------------------------------------

All’incirca alle nove e un quarto, dopo aver trovato un secchio più grande per i loro perfidi scopi, Miroslav e Thomas erano pronti a colpire.

Una volta raggiunta la postazione concordata, sistemarono il secchio a terra e lo riempirono d’acqua. Poi ci aggiunsero i cubetti e aspettarono che il ghiaccio compisse la sua magia.  
Tutto era pronto. Lo spettacolo poteva avere inizio.

“Per favore, ricordamelo ancora una volta, perché lo sto facendo?” gli chiese Miroslav in un bisbiglio, perché nessuno li sentisse.

“Oh beh, è semplice. Perché mi ami,” rispose Thomas, nello stesso modo, rubandogli un rapido bacetto. “E soprattutto perché, in fondo, tu sai di volerlo fare.” ridacchiò.

“Chiudi il becco e solleva questo dannato secchio!” sbuffò il più grande, sollevandolo con lui e preparandosi a bussare.

Dietro quella porta, i poveri Lukas e Bastian dormivano ancora pacificamente, ignari di quello che li attendeva.


	2. II: But you,...Miro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le secchiate iniziano... come reagiranno tutti?

Miroslav si scambiò l’ennesimo sguardo d’intesa con Thomas e bussò alla porta rapido, risonante e ripetitivo.

“Mmm aaa... che... caz zo?” sbiascicò qualcuno dall’altro lato.

Miroslav e Thomas non potevano metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma poteva essere la voce di Bastian.  
“Servizio in camera, Sir!” Miroslav camuffò la sua voce alla perfezione, con un impeccabile accento Inglese.  
“Dì la verità, oltre al calciatore fai anche l’attore, vero?” gli bisbigliò Thomas, guardandolo meravigliato.

“Mmma n..n bbiamo ‘rrrdinato niiie..nte!”

Un’altra risposta biascicata e stavolta era di Lukas.

“Servizio in camera, Sir, please, apra la porta!” Miroslav proseguì la sua perfetta performance.  
Lui e Thomas potevano sentire dei passi avvicinarsi e si prepararono a compiere la loro missione.

“Ascolti, davvero, non abbiamo ordinato nien...” cercò di spiegare Lukas.  
Non appena la maniglia fu spinta giù e la porta tirata indietro, il malefico duo rovesciò la secchiata d’acqua addosso agli sfortunati proprietari della stanza.  
Sì, perché Bastian era giusto al fianco del suo compagno.

Ci furono risate da una parte e grida e imprecazioni dall’altra.

“Ma buuuuuuuuuuuongioooooorrrrrno!” esclamò Thomas, fra le risatine.

“Ma che siete scemi?” ringhiò Bastian, ma era troppo infreddolito per una qualsiasi sorta di reazione.

“Beh, mi sarei aspettato una cazzata del genere da Thomas, ma tu, Miro!” si lamentò Lukas, indicandolo e colpevolizzandolo con lo sguardo.  
La catena nonstop di Bastian fatta di parolacce, insulti e imprecazioni fece da sottofondo nel frattempo.

“Sììì, è divertente, vero? Sono così fiero di lui!” fece un sorrisone Thomas, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla vita del Polacco più vecchio.

“Che volete che vi dica? Se dormi col cane, ti svegli con le pulci (*)!” fece spallucce Miroslav.  
“Se ti scopi il cane, nel tuo caso!” Bastian si risvegliò dalla sua semi-trance d’incazzatura e la coppia in questione rise.  
La verità va detta, solo Lukas e Bastian erano a conoscenza del loro ‘piccolo sporco segreto’.

“E così, adesso sarei un cane?” si finse offeso Thomas.  
“Beh, Miro ti dà da mangiare, ti porta a spasso, ti accarezza, gioca con te...” elencò Lukas, prendendo due asciugamani puliti e allungandone uno a Bastian.  
“E qualcuno ci ha detto che tu ululi quando sei con lui!” aggiunse il biondo.

Thomas divenne più rosso della sua divisa del Bayern Monaco.  
“Miroooo! Non lo dovevi dire a nessuno!” si lamentò, schiaffeggiandogli la spalla.  
“Beh, ma tu lo fai davvero, cucciolo!” replicò Miro, accarezzandolo sulla testa come un bravo cagnolino.

“Piantala o ti becchi una secchiata d’acqua gelida anche tu!” sbottò Thomas.  
“Capirai che minaccia! Nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato, io sono solito a farci il bagno, nel ghiaccio!” fece spallucce l’altro.  
“Ritiro quel che ho detto prima, tu non sei divertente!” sbuffò il suo ragazzo.

Mentre loro battibeccavano allegramente, gli altri due erano impegnati a frizionarsi l’un con l’altro, all’interno dei loro asciugamani.

“Awww, ma guardali, non sono carinissimi?” li punzecchiò Thomas.  
“Fottiti e chiudi il becco! Sarà colpa vostra se ci prendiamo la regina delle influenze e non possiamo giocare nella partita!”sbottò Bastian.  
“Oh, fammi il piacere, sei grande e grosso, due gocce d’acqua non ti uccideranno di certo!” ribatté Miroslav.

“Se in qualche modo vi consola, sappiate che siete stati i nostri primi obiettivi nella lista!” li informò Thomas.  
“Oh, ma dài, dici sul serio? Che carino da parte vostra, siamo commossi!” replicò sarcastico Bastian.  
“Ma la giornata è ancora lunga e abbiamo ancora così tante vittime da mietere.” annunciò Thomas.

Lukas sorprese tutti con la sua offerta.

“Vi va se vi aiutiamo?”  
Bastian era il più scioccato.  
“Cosa?! Ma, Principino Poldi, ero sicuro che tu queste cose le odiassi!” asserì, guardando sconcertato il suo migliore amico/ anima gemella/ amore della sua vita.

“Pff! Odio molto di più quando qualcuno fa irruzione nella mia stanza con una videocamera, mentre io sto ancora dormendo e poi mi sveglia bruscamente e mi sputtana su You Tube!” sbuffò Lukas, gettando un’occhiataccia al suo migliore amico/ anima gemella/ amore della sua vita.

“Aahahah, sì, me lo ricordo, è stato uno spasso!” batté il cinque con Bastian Thomas, entrambi ridacchiando.  
“Beh, io credo che sia ancora peggio cadere in uno dei giochini di logica ingannevoli di Thomas!” ricordò Bastian, fulminando il più giovane con lo sguardo.  
“Non è colpa mia se sei così ingenuo!” ribatté Thomas.

“Ad ogni modo, perché ci volete aiutare, Lukas?” domandò Miroslav, corrugando la fronte.  
“Beh, immagino che diventare vostri partner nel crimine sia il miglior modo per tenervi d’occhio!” spiegò il Polacco più giovane.  
“Che idea brillante, sei un genio!” approvò Bastian, dandogli un bacetto sulla bocca.

“Tu che ne pensi, Thom?” si consultò Miroslav col suo ragazzo.  
“Più siamo e meglio è!” fece un sorrisetto il più giovane.  
“Allora, va bene. Datevi una sistemata e quando siete pronti raggiungeteci, noi intanto ce la vediamo con Manuel!” li informò Miroslav.

“Perfetto. Allora Basti e io ci facciamo una doccia.” affermò Lukas.  
“Non insieme!” si affrettò a precisare Bastian.  
“Oh sì, sicuro. Non insieme!” finse di credergli Thomas, alzando gli occhi, mentre Miroslav ridacchiava.  
Fu il turno di Bastian e Lukas di arrossire come pomodori.

“E comunque, ci vediamo dopo. E se non trovate Manu nella sua camera, provate da Phips!” li consigliò Lukas, spingendo già il centrocampista nel bagno.  
“E’ vero, non ci avevo pensato!” si schiaffeggiò la fronte Thomas, lasciando la stanza in compagnia di Miroslav.

“Aspetta. Cos’è che è vero? Perché mai Manu dovrebbe essere da Phips?” si accigliò il Polacco, corrucciandosi.  
“La domanda giusta è ‘Perché non dovrebbe essere là?’” ammiccò il Tedesco.  
Quella fu una risposta più che esplicita.  
“Manu e Phips insieme?! Davvero?” capì Miroslav. “La Nazionale Tedesca non è più quella di un tempo!”  
“No che non lo è, ora è decisamente meglio, caro il mio veterano!” Thomas sorrise, abbracciandolo e baciandolo, approfittando del fatto che nessuno stesse passando di lì.

Arrivarono al corridoio dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare Manuel, ma, sorpresa, sorpresa, non era lì.  
Ovviamente, avevano nascosto i secchi, prima di bussare e trovare solo il suo assonnatissimo compagno di stanza, che li informò che aveva già lasciato la stanza.

“Perché non abbiamo colpito anche lui?” domandò Miroslav, mentre si allontanavano.  
“Perché Kevin non è divertente preso da solo, colpiremo più tardi, quand’è in gruppo!” ordinò Thomas.  
“Okay, capo!” fece un sorrisetto Miroslav. “E adesso dove siamo diretti?”  
“Prova un po’ a indovinare, tesoro!” gli fece l’occhiolino Thomas.

“Stavolta lo scenario sarà diverso.” disse il più giovane, una volta raggiunto il corridoio dove c’era la stanza di Philipp.  
“L’avevo già immaginato per il fatto che stavolta di secchi ne usiamo due.” replicò l’altro.  
“Esatto. vado io per primo. Se non baglio, e io raramente mi sbaglio...” cominciò Thomas, ma Miroslav sembrava avere qualcosa da controbattere a riguardo.  
“A dire il vero...”  
“Chiudi il becco!” lo interruppe il Tedesco, con un gesto della mano. “Dicevo, loro sono nella stessa stanza adesso, il che significa che sono più che svegli. Phips è un tipo riservato e non vorrà farsi vedere pubblicamente con Manu, quindi cercherà di nasconderlo. Ecco perché andrò prima io e colpirò Phips; quando lui penserà che sa tutto finito, entrerai tu e cercherai Manu per colpirlo!” gli illustrò il suo infallibile piano.

“Quand’è che esattamente sei diventato una copia scarsa di Scherlock Holmes?” lo prese in giro Miroslav.  
“Chiudi il becco, Watson!” ribatté Thomas.

Istantaneamente, Miroslav lo intrappolò nella sua morsa d’acciaio.  
“Hey, ragazzino, mi stai azzittendo un po’ troppo spesso, oggi!” gli fece notare il Polacco, con una sorta di minaccia nel suo tono.  
“Lo so, ma ti prometto che dopo potrai sperimentare tutti i metodi che preferisci per far chiudere il becco a me!” gli propose Thomas, allusivo.

Miroslav lo baciò con foga, ma Thomas si separò da lui.  
“Più tardi, ho detto. Ora andiamo avanti col piano. Nasconditi lì.” lo istruì.

Proprio come aveva predetto Thomas, Philipp e Manuel erano nella stanza del Capitano, nello stesso letto, estremamente impegnati a fare sesso mattutino.

“Ti piace, vero?” sorrise Manuel, a cavalcioni su di lui.  
“Mi piacerà di più quando ti avrò completamente dentro di me e...”

Toc-Toc.

“Cos’era? Qualcuno ha bussato?” sussultò Philipp.  
“No, siamo solo noi che stiamo spingendo il letto contro al muro.” mugolò Manuel, aumentando il ritmo.  
Questo spazzò via i pensieri dalla mente di Philipp, ma solo per pochi istanti.

“Phips, sei lì?” urlò Thomas dall’altra parte, bussando ancora.

“Merda! E’ Thom!” sibilò Philipp, separandosi da Manuel, alzandosi e cercando i loro vestiti, sparsi per tutta la stanza. “E tu devi nasconderti, ora!” ordinò, gettando al portiere i suoi boxer e T-shirt.

Sbuffando, Manuel si rannicchiò sul bordo del letto e poi tirò su le lenzuola per coprirsi, aiutandosi anche con i cuscini.

“Phips, dàài!!” insistette Thomas.  
“Sì, sono qui, dammi solo un minuto!” gli urlò in risposta Philipp, indossando la sua tuta e poi si rivolse a Manuel, o piuttosto a un cumulo enorme di lenzuola. “Quello non è nascondersi, quello è più un ‘Waaahhh, come mai hai una montagna sul letto?’”

“E va bene, proverò qualcos’altro...” tornò in superficie Manuel, alzando gli occhi, cercando di infilarsi sotto il letto. “E’ troppo stretto, non ci entro.” si giustificò, desolato.

“Philipp, datti una mossa, devo parlarti, c’è una cosa che devi assolutamente sapere!” gli fece pressione Thomas.

“Sarò da te in un secondo!” ribatté Philipp, nervoso, mentre si occupava del suo ragazzo.  
“Fammi vedere... uh, vai dietro le tende. Sono lunghe e pesanti, ti copriranno!” lo istruì, spingendolo verso la grande finestra.

“Dovrei scegliermi degli amanti più minuti!” borbottò a se stesso, andando alla porta.  
“Hey! Guarda che ti ho sentito!” sbottò Manuel, geloso.  
“Non muoverti e non parlare!” gli impose il piccoletto, che finalmente era arrivato alla porta.

“Allora, Thomas, cos’è che devo sapere di tanto urgente che non puoi aspettare un secondo di più?” sbuffò, aprendogli.

“Quanto sei credulone!” rise Thomas, inondandolo d’acqua ghiacciata dalla testa ai piedi.

“Aaaaaaaaargh, Tho-Thomas, da-dannatissimo idio-tata! Hai qua-quasi venticinque anni, p-per Dio! Devi cre-crescere! N-no-non dovresti più aver te-tempo per que-queste cazzate da bambini, non è ne-nemmeno divertente e...”

Il suo discorso incazzato – per lo scherzo – e tremolante – per il freddo – fu interrotto da una fragorosa risata. E, no, non proveniva dall’attaccante.

Thomas ridacchiò e si precipitò verso la grande finestra, prima che Philipp potesse bloccarlo.Ma, davvero, anche se ci fosse andato a rallenty, Philipp era troppo infreddolito per muovere anche solo una gamba.

“Bene, bene, Philipp, da quando hai delle tende che ridono?” disse, tirandole e rivelando un Manuel colto alla sprovvista.

“Dannazione, Manuel! Dovevi restare nascosto, fermo e soprattutto in silenzio!” sbottò Philipp, cercando di riprendersi dal freddo.

“Non me ne frega un accidenti, ne è valsa la pena. Voglio dire, guardati!” Manuel scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di una rapida figura che era entrata nella stanza.  
“Non cantare vittoria troppo presto, Manu...” lo mise in guardia Thomas, mentre Miroslav si posizionava.  
“Uh?” Manuel era perplesso, ma era troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa.

“Hey, Manu, para questo se ci riesci!” lo sfidò Miroslav, prima di gettargli addosso la secchiata.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, cazzo quant’è gelata!” si lamentò Manuel, mentre Philipp, premuroso come sempre, prendeva degli accappatoi per entrambi.

“Thomas è un grandissimo stronzo, lo sappiamo tutti, ma tu, Miro!” commentò Philipp con aria delusa, mentre Manuel guardava il più vecchio con incredulità pura.

“Beh, volevo provare a me stesso che posso essere divertente anch’io!” fece spallucce l’interpellato.  
“Idiota, non divertente!” sbottò Philipp.  
“Forse entrambe le cose.” concordò il Polacco.

“Cercare di battere il record di goleador mondiale non ti fa bene, Miro: sei sceso al suo stesso livello!” continuò il Capitano, indicando il più giovane.  
“Hey! Non è sceso, semmai è salito al mio stesso livello!” lo corresse Thomas.

Philipp si accorse di una cosa importante: Manuel non parlava più da qualche minuto.

\- Oh no, mi sta andando in ipotermia?- si domandò, profondamente preoccupato.

Il suo amante scelse proprio quel momento per rompere il silenzio e scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.  
“Dannazione! Miro, non i sarei mai aspettato niente del genere da te, ahahah, ti adoro!” disse fra le risate.

“Aspetta! Non sei incazzato nero?!” si accigliò Philipp, guardandolo.  
“Naaah, sono solo sorpreso. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Opa è divertente! Che farai prossimamente? Andrai in giro con noi di notte a suonare campanelli a caso e poi scappare a gambe levate?” gli domandò Manuel, con una pacca sulla spalla.

“Hey, mi piace!” approvò Thomas, già elettrizzato.  
“Non. Provarci. Nemmeno.” lo ammonì Miroslav, tanto calmo quanto freddo.

“Grazie a Dio! Questo è il Miro che conosco e venero!” commentò Philipp con evidente sollievo.

“Hey, Phips, diccelo, che ci faceva Manu nella tua stanza così di prima mattina?” si divertì a interrogarlo Thomas.  
Philipp e Manuel sbiancarono all’istante. E non era per il freddo.  
“Già, stava forse aggiustandoti le tende? Sai, è un po’ difficile da credere...” aggiunse Miroslav, facendoli sentire anche peggio.

“Beh, lui aveva bisogno di...” balbettò Philipp.  
“Lui mi ha chiamato qui per...” farfugliò contemporaneamente Manuel.

“Calmatevi, ragazzi. Noi lo sappiamo.” disse Miroslav con uno sguardo più che eloquente.  
“Lo sapete?” domandò Philipp, esterrefatto.  
“Certo, e non siamo gli unici.” lo informò Thomas.

Fu quella la vera doccia fredda per il Capitano e il portiere.

“Eppure ero sicuro che eravamo sempre così discreti...” commentò Manuel, mentre abbracciava Philipp come un bimbo avrebbe stretto a sé il suo pupazzo preferito.

“Già, proprio come adesso!” alzò gli occhi Thomas.

“E comunque! Manu, ci credo che non te la sei presa, per te la vera tragedia sarebbe stata se ti avessero rubato le scorte di Nutella che tieni nella tua stanza!” asserì il più basso.  
Manuel smise all’istante di abbracciarlo e si voltò verso gli altri due, col più puro terrore negli occhi.

“Aspetta.. cosa? Non osereste mai... vero?”  
“E chi lo sa? Ci siamo pure passati dalla tua stanza...” replicò Thomas, con quanta più aria di mistero possibile.  
“Abbiamo un’agenda fitta di impegni oggi, perciò... ci si vede, ragazzi!” sventolò la mano Miro e uscì dalla camera con Thomas, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

Philipp si asciugò un altro po’ e poi tornò a letto.

“Beh, Manu, se non ricordo male, noi due eravamo nel bel mezzo di qualcosa...” lo invitò, slacciandosi la cintura dell’accappatoio lentamente.  
Ma Manuel non era più dell’umore adatto.

“Non lo so, non sono tranquillo. E se quei due hanno fatto qualcosa alle mie scorte?” si domandò Manuel, camminando in cerchio, molto nervosamente. “Dovrei tornare nella mia stanza e controllare...” decise, andando verso la porta.

“Non posso credere che lo sto davvero facendo!” borbottò tra sé e sé Philipp, aprendo il cassetto del suo comodino ed estraendo un barattolo di Nutella.  
“Uhh, Manuuu, guarda un po’ che cos’ho!” lo chiamò, aprendo il barattolo.

Quella visione ebbe su di lui un effetto calamita e si tuffò sul letto.  
Philipp fece un sorriso furbetto, intinse il dito nella crema al cioccolato e aspettò che Manuel glielo succhiasse per bene.  
Quando ebbe finito col suo dito, si occupò delle sue labbra, baciandolo per molto,molto tempo.  
Del resto Philipp più Nutella erano un mix che poteva far impazzire Manuel.

“E ti dirò di più, se fai il bravo me la potrai spalmare su tutto il corpo!” gli promise Philipp, quando fu nuovamente libero di respirare.  
“Ti amo!” dichiarò Manuel, afferrando il barattolo.  
“Aspetta... a chi è che lo stai dicendo? A me... o alla Nutella?” lo punzecchiò Philipp, pizzicandogli i capezzoli attraverso la maglietta.  
“Che domanda stupida!” si finse offeso Manuel e poi ridacchiò ‘A entrambi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Ho scoperto che è il modo con cui gli Inglesi dicono ‘Chi va con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare ‘ e ho preferito lasciarlo così perché mi ha dato lo spunto per lo scambio di battute che poi segue ;)
> 
> Sì, lo confesso, ho un debole per la coppia Phips/Manu ... ma guardateli, non sono adorabili insieme?*O*  
> E dopo tutti gli spot con Manuel che ho visto su You Tube, dovevo metterci dentro anche la Nutella XD
> 
> Quanto ai giochini di logica ingannevoli di Thomas, vi rimando a questo :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lHA4FcTdH0
> 
> Io ho trovato le gif Inglesi, per quello l’ho capito.. ma qualcuno fra voi saprà sicuramente il Tedesco ^^ e poi sono troppooo adorabili, anche solo da guardare!


	3. III: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No... farei bene a starmene zitta...e correre via!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso: E’ inutile che cerchiate un barlume di normalità o buon senso in questa storia, on ce n’è! E’ intrisa solo di pazzia e non so se sia una bella o una brutta cosa, lo lascio decidere a voi...
> 
> Uh c’è anche un momento Kloller romanticoso, vi do un biscottino se riuscite a scovarlo ;)

‘Ci incontriamo al gazebo che c’è vicino alla spiaggia. L’

Il messaggio sull’ iPhone di Miroslav era chiaro e lampante e lui e Thomas non dovettero fare altro che seguire quelle istruzioni.

Più si avvicinavano al gazebo e più la loro vista diventava nitida.

“Riesco già a vedere Lukas da lontano... ma Bastian dov’è?” si domandò Miroslav.

“Non lo riesco a vedere da nessuna parte nemmeno io. Ma la vera domanda è... che ci fa Lukas insieme a quel soldato, quel militare... o quello che è?” domandò Thomas, mentre ormai solo pochi metri li separavano dal gazebo.

“Thomas, temo che Lukas sia davvero in compagnia di Bastian!” capì Miroslav, a dir poco esterrefatto.

“Hey, ragazzi! Allora, com’è andato lo scherzo? Avevamo ragione noi? Manu era da Phips, vero?” li avvicinò proprio Bastian.

“Non risponderemo nemmeno a una domanda finché non ci dici cosa diavolo stai indossando!” sbottò Thomas, ancora più esterrefatto.

“E anche perché lo stai indossando! Cos’è? Hai perso una scommessa?” aggiunse Miroslav.  
In effetti, Bastian stava indossando una tuta mimetica piuttosto realista.

Gli mancavano solo due strisce nere sotto gli occhi, in modo da sembrare ancora più aggressivo.

“Tze! Voi siete solo invidiosi perché non ne avete una per la missione, ma anche se ce l’aveste non vi starebbe mai bene quanto a me!” dichiarò arrogantemente.

“Beh, non ha poi tutti i torti...” commentò Lukas, guardando il suo ragazzo, mentre un numero non irrilevante di fantasie erotiche gli si affollavano nella mente.

“Certo che non li ha, tu non vedi l’ora di giocare all’infermierina di Nightingale con lui!”

Tutti si sarebbero spettati un commento simile da Thomas, invece a parlare era stato proprio Miroslav, ma Lukas era troppo impegnato ad arrossire, per controbattere qualcosa.

“Primo, ci saranno almeno quaranta gradi all’ombra, non hai caldo con su quella cosa ridicola? Secondo, per quello che dobbiamo fare non c’è bisogno di nessuna stupida uniforme. Terzo, dove diavolo sei riuscito a trovarlo qui un negozio che vende roba del genere?”

Ancora una volta, tutti si sarebbero aspettati questo interrogatorio serio da Miroslav, invece era stato Thomas ad averlo fatto.

Probabilmente i due amanti avevano una notevole influenza l’uno sull’altro.

Bastian scoppiò a ridere.

“Un negozio? Nemmeno per sogno, non l’ho certo comprata qui!”

La mascella di Thomas e quella di Miroslav avrebbero potuto toccare terra, tanto sbalordita era l’espressione con cui lo stavano fissando.

Lukas non sembrava granché colpito dalla risposta del suo ragazzo, quindi doveva già essere a conoscenza della verità.

“Questo significa che non solo un giorno, da qualche parte, hai davvero comprato una tuta mimetica militare, ma che l’hai pure deliberatamente portata qui, da casa?” lo interrogò Miroslav, incredulo, mentre sia Bastian che Lukas annuivano con orgoglio.

“Ero lì con lui quando ha fatto i bagagli per il Brasile!” spiegò Lukas, con un sorrisone.

“Certo! Non sai mai cosa può succedere quando sei via da casa, devi tenerti pronto a tutto!” si giustificò il biondo.

“Perdonami, ma con ‘tutto’ intendi una guerra improvvisa che scoppia fra Brasile e Germania, vero?” lo prese in giro Thomas, alzando gli occhi.

“Quello succederà soltanto in campo, martedì!” asserì Lukas con un sorrisetto.

“Okay, tornando alla missione...” disse Bastian, frugando in un sacchettino di plastica che reggeva fra le mani.

“Almeno potresti smetterla di chiamarla missione?” gli chiese educatamente Thomas.

“No!” fu l’altrettanto educata risposta di Bastian. “Queste sono per tenerci in contatto!” disse, consegnando a Thomas e Miro un walkie-talkie e tenendone uno per lui e Lukas.

“Walkie-talkie?” lo interrogò Thomas, con lo sguardo.

“Walkie-talkie degli Avengers?” trovò necessario precisare Miroslav, agitando il giocattolo davanti a Bastian.

“Certo: ogni missione che si rispetti richiede i walkie-talkie!” annuì il centrocampista.

“Non sapevo nemmeno io che li aveva messi in valigia!” ammise Lukas, accigliandosi.

“Scusa, ma non potremmo usare solo i nostri cellulari?” domandò Miroslav. Lui optava sempre per le soluzioni più pratiche.

“Non se ne parla proprio! Con i walkie-talkie è più divertente!” si impuntò Bastian.

“Okay, posso anche accettare i walkie-talkie, ma prima che iniziamo a fare qualsiasi cosa... ti prego, vatti a cambiare!” lo supplicò Miroslav.

“Già, Salvate il Soldato Schweinsteiger, non ti si può vedere conciato così!” rincarò la dose Thomas.

“Non t’azzardare a chiamarmi così!” gli intimò Bastian, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Come vuoi, Ramb...astian!” ribatté spiritosamente Thomas, dispettoso come un gatto.

“Accidenti, questo è pure peggio! Okay, mi andrò a cambiare, qualsiasi cosa per farti chiudere quella cazzo di boccaccia! Torno subito” Fece per andarsene.

“Aspettami, vengo con te!” si offrì Lukas, raggiungendo il compagno. “E non mettere subito via in valigia quella tuta... stanotte potremmo dilettarci con una versione molto alternativa e più sexy di ‘Apocalypse now’!” gli mormorò all’orecchio, sensuale.

Bastian gli lanciò un sorrisetto malandrino.

“E perché mai dovremmo aspettare fino a stanotte?” sussurrò in risposta, impaziente.

Come sua unica risposta, Lukas sorrise come un beota.

Ma Miroslav non era certo un ingenuotto e si era accorto di come quei due si stavano guadando.

“Hey! Voi due!” li chiamò, raggiungendoli con una breve corsa. “Non avrete tempo per le coccole, è chiaro? Farete meglio a esser qui entro cinque minuti e non farmi aspettare un solo secondo di più!” ordinò, impassibile.

Anche Thomas li aveva raggiunti e si divertì a guardare il modo i cui gli altri due se ne andarono, borbottando proteste inintelligibili.

“Mm, ma quanta autorità hai esercitato... amore mio, il potere ti dà alla testa!” fece le fusa, sfregando la guanci contro quella de più grande.

“E la cosa in qualche modo ti infastidisce, tesoro?” fece le fusa Miro, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Al contrario!” sogghignò l’altro. “Però mi stavo domandando... la dobbiamo rispettare anche noi quella regola’niente coccole’?” gli chiese ma sembrava più un suggerimento sexy.

Miro fece un gran sospiro.

“Sai, Müllie, abolirei quella stupidissima regola, se non fosse per quei due camerieri laggiù, la coppietta dietro di noi e quella famiglia che sta passeggiando!” spiegò, indicando quello che elencava con la massima discrezione possibile.

“Queste sono gli incredibili vantaggi delle tresche segrete!” borbottò Thomas, con amara ironia.

Miroslav capì e tirò il più giovane a sé, intrecciando le dita delle loro mani.

“Tu non sei una tresca. Non lo dire mai più. Tu per me sei molto, molto di più, e se solo le cose fossero un tantino più facili, te lo dimostrerei, qui, adesso!” mormorò, contro la sua tempia.

Thomas strinse la sua mano, sorridendo dolcemente e annuendo, prima di allontanarsi da lui e assumere una posa meno ambigua.

Lukas e Bastian furono di ritorno in quattro minuti.

Finalmente Bastian indossava bermuda e una camicia, più o meno come gli altri tre.  
“Noi stiamo ancora aspettando di sapere da dove arrivano ‘sti cosi!” insistette Thomas, agitandogli il walkie-talkie degli Avengers davanti agli occhi.

“Erano un regalo per Louis.” rivelò il biondo.

“Questo però non spiega come mai ce li abbia tu!” puntualizzò Miroslav.

“Beh, Louis non li ha voluti!” ammise mesto Bastian, guardando a terra e calciando l’erba.

“Grazie a Dio, mio figlio è un bambino intelligente!” fece un sorrisetto Lukas.

“Credo che anche Luan e Noah li rifiuterebbero, senza pensarci due volte!” asserì Miro.

Thomas sbuffò annoiato.

“Accidenti, che gusti difficili che hanno i vostri figli con i regali! Io trovo questi aggeggi adorabili!” confessò.

Bastian rialzò lo sguardo, sogghignando come un idiota.

“Finalmente c’è qualcuno che parla la mia stessa lingua!” disse, battendo un cinque con Thomas.

“Forse è perché Miro ed io siamo Polacchi!” ribatté sarcasticamente Lukas, alzando gli occhi come fece il più vecchio.

“Hey, Thom, sai che ti dico? Che solo a noi due sarà concesso di usare i walkie-talkie. Loro avranno solo i nomi in codice!” decise Bastian.

“Che cosa?” domandarono gli altri tre, in unisono.

L’unica differenza è che Thomas l’aveva domandato elettrizzato, gli altri due in pura incredulità.  
“Basti, santo cielo! Non me l’avevi detto dei nomi in codice!” si lamentò Lukas.

“Che vuoi che ti dica, tesoro? Sono una continua fonte di sorprese!” ammiccò il biondo.

“Che figata pazzesca! E’ come stare in uno di quei film di azione, avete presente no?” blaterò Thomas, tutto contento, e stava praticamente saltellando.

“Nomi in codice? Non abbiamo tempo per questa roba!” protestò Miroslav.

“I nomi in codice sono il cuore della missione! Nessuno si muoverà da qui finché no avremo trovato quelli adatti!” ordinò Bastian.

“Che ne dite di Polacco1, Polacco2, Tedesco1 e Tedesco2?” propose Miroslav, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio concentrato.

Lukas e Bastian non lo degnarono nemmeno di una risposta, mentre Thomas gli diede una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla schiena.

“Tesoro, credo che la creatività non rientri fra le tue più spiccate qualità.”

Calò nuovamente un gran silenzio sul gruppo, stavolta fu Bastian a romperlo.

“Ci sono! Io sarò ‘Tigre’, perché sì! E Luks sarà ‘Delfino’ perché è così intelligente e carino!” disse il Tedesco più grande, facendo un buffetto al suo ragazzo. “Miro può essere ‘Aquila’, anche in onore della sua Lazio...” continuò e Miro annuì in piena approvazione.

“Hey... e io?” si lagnò Thomas.

Detestava essere escluso, non importa in cosa.

“Per te non ho ancora trovato quello giusto...” mormorò Bastian.

“Furetto!” anticipò tutti Miroslav. “Thom, tu sarai ‘Furetto’!”

“Sì, grandioso!” approvò Bastian.

“No, aspettate, a me non piace!” disapprovò Thomas, scuotendo la testa come un ragazzino viziato.

“Tesoro, è perfetto e ti sta a pennello, tu sei così mingherlino, vivace e carino!” insistette Miroslav.

“Potrei rivalutare Tedesco2?” chiese educatamente il più giovane, rivolto a Bastian.

Il centrocampista ghignò diabolico.

“Temo che sia troppo tardi, Furetto!”

 

“Okay, abbiamo le squadre, abbiamo i nomi in codice, pare che abbiamo pure i walkie talkie…” ricapitolò Miroslav, sbuffando. “Ora dobbiamo solo decidere chi saranno le prossime vittime.”

“Sì, non vedo l’ora!” ghignò Lukas, prima di avere un’importante intuizione. “Aspettate un attimo. E’ risaputo che al Capitano spetta sempre la stanza più grande e la deve dividere con altri due. Voi sapete chi sono?”

“Benny e Mats.” rispose Thomas.

“Perfetto, pare che abbiamo appena trovato il prossimo obiettivo!” esultò Bastian, prima di corrucciarsi. “Però come facciamo a trovarli?”

“Forse lo dovremmo chiedere a un certo qualcuno…” fece un sorrisetto Miroslav, estraendo il suo cellulare e componendo un numero familiare.

********************* (Contemporaneamente)

“Sei pronto per la mia grande sorpresa, baby?” fece un sorrisone Manuel.

“Sono così impaziente che potrei anche mettermi a saltare sul letto.” ribatté Philipp. “Il che non sarebbe molto saggio, dato che sono bendato…”

“Beh, afferro sempre i palloni con queste mie mani forti e allenate. Potrei afferrare anche te, nel caso volessi provare.” mormorò sensuale il portiere nel suo orecchio.

La voce di Manuel nel buio – beh, per Philipp era buio pesto, dato che indossava la benda – riusciva a dare dei piacevoli brividi lungo la schiena di Philipp.

“Mmm.. per quanto suoni allettante e per quanto mi piacerebbe cadere fra le tue forti e protettive braccia, ci proveremo un’altra volta, amore.” replicò il più vecchio. “Dài, Manu, levami questa cacchio di benda!”

“Come desideri, tesoro.” obbedì l’altro. “Goditi nuovamente il prezioso dono della vista.”

Gettò la striscia di seta nera che aveva usato come benda sul pavimento, tirando fuori dal letto un grande sacchetto di plastica, che riversò sul materasso.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaanuuuuuuuu!”

Philipp si era completamente dimenticato il suo contegno e la sua compostezza usuali da Capitano ed era saltato al collo del suo ragazzo, stringendolo forte al suo petto, felice come un bambino.

“Quello che il mio piccolo vuole il mio piccolo lo ottiene!” fece un sorrisetto orgoglioso Manuel, baciandolo. “Anche se non è stato facile trovarle, sai?’”

Il più piccolo osservava estasiato le dozzine di bustine di carta plastificata che sono sparse sul materasso.  
Possono avere ore e ore di sollazzo e divertimento con quello.

“Possiamo cominciare?” domandò, elettrizzato, soprattutto quando Manuel annuì.

Stava per prendere la prima bustina, ma il suo iPhone decise di suonare proprio in quel momento.

“Oh-oh, una telefonata impegnativa!” ridacchiò Manuel. “Magari Jogi ha del lavoro extra per il suo pupillo!”

“Jogi se ne può anche maledettamente andare a farsi fottere, è vacanza anche per me, oggi!” sbottò l’altro, mentre cercava il suo iPhone, sepolto fra le bustine. “E per l’ennesima, fottuta volta, io non sono il suo dannatissimo pupillo!”

“Ehy, ehy, bada a come parli, Capitan-Parolaccia!” lo prese in giro il più giovane, divertito.

Del resto, un Philipp incazzato nero era raro da vedere – ancora di più lo era un Philipp incazzato nero che indossava l’enorme T-shirt di Manuel...e nient’altro!- e probabilmente, se anche il suo telefono non fosse stato sepolto, il portiere avrebbe filmato quel momento.

Philipp riuscì a trovare il suo iPhone al sesto squillo.

“Non è Jogi... è Miro!” informò Manuel, prima di rispondere.  
“Pronto?”

“Hey, Phips!” lo salutò il Polacco.

“Che vuoi? Pianifichi un altro scherzo contro di me?” abbaiò il Tedesco, sospettoso.

“No, no, con te abbiamo finito!” lo tranquillizzò l’altro.

“E, nel caso tu te lo stia ancora chiedendo, Manu, nessuno ha toccato la tua preziosissima Nutella!” interferì Thomas.

“Buon per te, ragazzo!” replicò Manuel, che era scivolato vicino a Philipp per sentire la conversazione.

Certo, avrebbero potuto mettere in vivavoce, ma chissà perché Philipp preferiva mantenerla sul privato.

“E tu come facevi a sapere che Manu fosse ancora qui?” si accigliò il Capitano, mentre lo fulminava con lo sguardo, perché non era previsto che lui rispondesse.

“Chiamalo sesto senso!” fece un sorrisetto sfrontato Thomas.

“Lo sapevo che Manu era lì!” disse Lukas da lontano, ridacchiando con Bastian, ma Philipp li aveva sentiti.

“Cooosa? Miro... si può sapere quanta gente c’è lì con te?” domandò il più basso, nel panico totale.

“Solo chi sapeva già tutto da ben più tempo di Miro e Thom, quindi rilassati, Phips!” si intromise Bastian.

Evidentemente quei quattro il vivavoce l’avevano messo.

“Che c’è, Phips, Manu ha preso residenza nella tua stanza?” li punzecchiò Thomas.

“O forse soltanto nel tuo letto?” aggiunse Bastian, pungente.

Inutile dire che il povero Philipp era arrossito più di un pomodoro.

Nel frattempo, Manu stava segnalando a Philipp con i gesti di terminare quella conversazione il più presto possibile.

L’altro usò il labiale per dirlgi ‘Ma se nemmeno so ancora quel che vogliono!’

Manuel replicò allo stesso modo.  
‘Chiediglielo, allora!’

“Okay, quindi... potrei sapere il motivo di questa telefonata?” domandò Philipp, con tono casuale.  
“Certo. Che ci dici dei tuoi compagni di stanza? Sai dove possiamo trovarli?” gli chiese Miro.

“Benny e Mats? Uh, loro adorano fare jogging sulla spiaggia, quindi scommetto che saranno lì. C’è ne è una isolata, non troppo distante da qui, senza fan, paparazzi, nessuno nei dintorni...” li informò.

Manuel decise che il labiale non era più sufficiente.

“Andiamo, Phips, datti una mossa, io non resisto più!” spronò il suo ragazzo.

“Uh-uh, qualcuno è impaziente lì!” ridacchiò Miroslav.

“Da bravo, manu, sta’ calmo, ho quasi finito qui!” lo pregò Philipp.

La risposta di Manuel non lo aiutò.

“Ma io lo voglio riempire tutto!”

“Anch’io, solo non adesso, okay?” ribatté il suo amato.

“Hai un amante davvero passionale, eh, Phips?” osservò Miroslav, divertito.

“Oohh, raffreddate i bollori, ragazzi!” li prese in giro Bastian.

“Trovatevi una stanza! Ah, no, aspetta... l’avete già fatto!” sghignazzò Thomas.

Fu solo allora che Philipp si accorse di come tutta quella situazione potesse essere così orribilmente mal interpretata.

“Aspettate, cosa...”

Ma Manuel catturò la sua attenzione.

“Arrangiati! Vorrà dire che comincerò senza di te!”

“Non t’azzardare, bell’imbusto! Lo dobbiamo fare insieme!” gli impose Philipp, quasi ringhiando.  
I loro compagni di squadra stavano ridacchiando dall’altra parte.

“Okay, tornando a quello che stavo dicendo, devo ammettere di essere molto fortunato, perché Mats e Benedikt mi lasciano sempre la stanza libera: a volte vanno a fare jogging, a volte se ne vanno a zonzo per la città a fare i turisti, una sera nemmeno sono rientrati, mi domando dove abbiano passato la notte.”

Tutte queste informazioni stavano insinuando più di un dubbio nei suoi ascoltatori.  
Tutti, tranne uno, perché Manuel sembrava avere altre priorità.

“Vorrà dire che allora lo faremo mentre sei al telefono. Ce la fai a usare la bocca?” gli chiese il portiere.

“Accidenti, Manu, sono al telefono, sto parlando. Secondo te la posso usare la bocca?” alzò gli occhi Philipp. “E poi non posso nemmeno usare una mano!”

“E dov’è il problema? Usa la mano libera e mettilo in bocca a me!” lo consigliò Manuel, prendendo un pacchettino e allungandolo verso di lui.

Dall’altra parte c’era un brusio molto confuso.

\- Oh no! – si ricordò i suoi precedenti timori Philipp.

Fu Lukas il primo a parlare.  
“Eeeww, ma voi siete due malati, pervertiti!”

Nel frattempo, Philipp aveva portato il pacchettino alla bocca di Manuel, che l’aveva aperto coi denti, permettendogli così di ispezionare il contenuto, così come Manuel aveva già fatto con il suo primo pacchetto.

“Phips! Ma voi due volete fare cose sconce mentre siete al telefono con noi! Vergognatevi, entrambi!” li rimproverò Bastian.

Il Capitano sussultò e , finalmente, anche Manuel sembrò accorgersi dell’enorme, infinito, catastrofico fraintendimento a cui stavano dando vita.

Entrambi si guardarono sconvolti.

“No, no, no, no, no...” cominciò il suo mantra Manuel.

“No, ragazzi, calma, non è come pensate voi!” si giustificò Philipp.

“Certo che non lo è, probabilmente è pure peggio!” ribadì Thomas.

“Già, vi richiameremo quando avrete recuperato un po’ di decenza!” riattaccò Miroslav.

Manuel e Philipp fissarono il display dell’iPhone per un po’.

“Ma davvero pensavano che noi volessimo fare... mentre io ero al telefono?” blaterò Philipp.  
“Beh, è vero, tu ed io facciamo un sacco di cose perverse,” riconobbe Manuel, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Ma abbiamo i nostri limiti, accidenti! E poi ogni tanto ci serve un altro tipo di attività ricreativa, non lo pensi anche tu?” continuò, aprendo un’altra bustina.

“Certo che sì. A proposito, tu chi hai lì?” gli chiese Philipp.

“Alcuni calciatori del Camerun, della Croazia e dell’Australia, Pique, il nostro compagno del Bayern Robben e ... il tuo rivale nel Brasile, il Capitano!” rispose Manuel, mostrandogli la figurina di David Luiz.

“Ah , questa è bella! Io ho il tuo rivale nel Brasile, Julio Cesar, poi Lulic della Bosnia, che è anche il compagno di squadra di Miro in Italia, due calciatori del Cile e della Colombia e, beh, questo è buffo, altri due portieri: Casillas e Buffon!” rivelò Philipp.

“Hai un debole per i portieri, non è così?” fece le fusa Manuel.

“Soltanto per uno!” gattonò l’altro verso di lui, baciandolo come si deve.

“Ma la cosa più importante è... nemmeno un doppione! Stiamo andando forte!” esultò il Capitano, separandosi da lui.

“Proprio così, e abbiamo ancora centinaia di pacchetti da aprire!” gioì il più giovane. “Posso avere un altro po’ di Nutella, Phips?”

“Nemmeno per sogno! Finiresti per sporcare le nostre belle figurine e il nostro album con le tue manacce impiastricciate!” protestò il più vecchio.

“Come vuoi , Mammina!” sbuffò l’altro. “Dài, adesso cominciamo ad attaccarle!” aggiunse, aprendo l’ancora immacolato album di FIFA World Cup 2014.

“Non lasceremo questa stanza per ore!” fece un sorrisone Philipp, aprendo un altro paio di pacchetti di figurine.

“Sì, Phips, non avremo pace finché non avremo riempito tutto questo album, dovessimo svaligiare tutte le edicole della città!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho qualche nota per spiegare come questo pazzo/assurdo/folle capitolo sia nato (e la seconda parte sarà ancora più folle)  
> \- Bastian con addosso una tuta mimetica sarebbe troppo figo per trovare parole appropriate.  
> \- Furetto si adatta troppo ene a Thomas, sono d’accordo con Miro, o meglio... è ‘questo ‘ miro che è d’accordo con me XD
> 
>  
> 
> Lo so , niente gavettoni in questa parte... mi perdonate lo stesso? *O*  
> So di aver bisogno di uno strizzacervelli, perché questa cosa diventa sempre più assurda a ogni capitolo che passa, ma... non ho resistito, avevo questa immagine in testa di Manu e e Phips che raccoglievano figurine... e, niente, ho dovuto farla succedere! XD
> 
> a proposito.. l’avevate capito quel che stavano facendo? ;P
> 
>  
> 
> Voi potete anche dirmi le peggio cose (e chiamare la Neuro, ne ho bisogno) , poi arriverà anche il prossimo capitolo (l'ultimo che ho già pronto..) beh... avete avuto un indizio su chi sarà la prossima coppia/vittima ... e se proprio devo aggiungere un altro mini spoiler... accenni Gotzeus e molto altro ancora!
> 
> *fugge*

**Author's Note:**

> a breve metterò altri capitoli, spero che intanto vi sia piaciuta :)


End file.
